This invention relates to a heat applied applique or plush transfer which may be applied to clothing, such as T-shirts, sweatshirts, or other clothing, or other materials, and, in particular, to a transfer having certain component(s).
Heat applied or iron-on type of transfers generally have a flocking in the form of a desired design which is secured to a backing. The flocked design has binder adhesive plus a hot melt glue applied thereto, to adhere the transfer to a piece of clothing. Some transfers include inserts made of material other than flocking.
The concept of applying a plush textured transfer to clothing, and its initial construction and assembly, is readily disclosed in my prior patents of which I was a co-inventor, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,103, relating to a method for making flock applique and transfers. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,549, shows another form of plush textured multicolored flock transfer. In these particular embodiments, as shown in the prior art, the transfers are made integrally, wherein the assembled applique is formed completely of flocking materials, whether it be singular color, or multicolored flock transfers. Prior flocked transfers, and their method of application, previously required hot melt lamination which can be degrading to the structure of the transfer itself, reduce its integrity, which can also be detrimental to achieving the clean edges for the finished transfer, and result in less durability for the finished product. In addition, prior transfers, because of the incompatible hot melts, could not and would not cooperate with other types of inserts, such as holograms, or other reflective material, due to the lack of such hot melt to adhere and hold such type of insert material to the transfer, and the textile to which it is applied.